camilla_lemieuxfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhodes
Rhodes is a settlement in Red Dead Redemption 2 in the Scarlett Meadows region of the Lemoyne territory. Layout The town plays host to a busy railway station on the west side of town. A yellow, wooden train station sits on a platform here to allow civilians to board any trains which pass through. Inside is a telegraph office, in which the player can purchase train tickets, pay off bounties and send or receive mail. If the player does not have a bounty, they can use the stagecoach outside to travel quickly around the map to discovered locations, for a price. Opposite the telegraph office is the butcher, which looks strikingly similar to the one located in Valentine. The player can sell any pelts, meats and other products from their hunting trips here. A dog can be found wandering near the butcher's stall. Up the street and on the left is the general store, which stocks various consumables for the player to use. As Rhodes lacks a tailor, the general store sells numerous outfits and articles of clothing to the player, which can then be viewed and purchased. Outside the store is a newspaper vendor. Across the street from the general store is Rhodes' gunsmith, selling various items of weaponry, ammunition and gear, such as bandoliers. Citizens of Rhodes can be heard to comment on the fact that they hear sounds coming from the basement of the gunsmith, and how they do not want to know what is down there. To the right of the gunsmith is The Bank of Rhodes, which can be robbed by Arthur, Charles and Uncle for those who purchased the Special/Ultimate Edition of the game. At the very top of the town, travelling out the road towards Saint Denis, on the right is the Rhodes Saloon, owned by the local Gray family. This is an ordinary saloon, but garners attention from the competing Braithwaite family. It is often a meeting place for the Lemoyne Raiders and other inhabitants of Rhodes and the surrounding area. The saloon plays host to the mission "Advertising, The New American Art". Travelling north from the butcher's stall is the Rhodes Chapel. Out this road, there is a collection of caravans. Among this collection is the Rhodes fence; where the player can buy any stolen valuables and other items of unsound nature here. Like most other places in Lemoyne, temperatures in Rhodes are fairly high. On a sunny day, the temperature usually reaches the mid-twenties (Celsius), although it will be lower in cloudy/rainy weather. At night, the temperature may drop into single figures (Celsius) but, just like it is at day, it is largely dictated by the weather. Rhodes is on roughly the same latitude as Blackwater and Saint Denis. Amenities Notes *West of the Fence in the northern part of town is a yellow hut. On a crate next to the hut is the Cigarette Card for Robert Elliot Patchen. Note that this can only be acquired after accepting the "Smoking and Other Hobbies" mission. *In the cemetery is a gravestone that has the Rhodes Cigarette Card. *Following the road north from the General Store, an old house can be found near the eastern side of the road. Within is an Abalone Shell Fragment. *The Cigarette Card for the American Paint can be found beneath the cotton mill on a crate to the east. Note that this can only be acquired after accepting the "Smoking and Other Hobbies" mission. *A wagon can be found northwest of the Post Office along the railroad tracks. Next to the cotton bales is the Cigarette Card for the Thoroughbred. *South of the Butcher is the bank. The Cigarette Card for Flaco Hernandez can be found on the edge of the roof, accessible by ladder around back. *A table next to the clothesline east of the Gunsmith has the Cigarette Card for the Camel Caravan. *On a workbench inside the stable, south of the gunsmith, is the Cigarette Card for the Nokota. *To the east of the Saloon is a gazebo. On the table inside is the Cigarette Card for J. D. McKnight. *To the southeast of the gazebo is the Argil Rise Cabin. This is unlocked during the epilogue. *The player can encounter a man who is being held captive inside the gunsmith's basement. *While the quest "American Distillation" is active in Chapter Three, time does not progress within the Rhodes town boundaries (watch, interface display, clocks, sun/ moon phase stop) except while sleeping, eat, or take a bath. Moving out of this area it will return to normal. Once the quest is completed it returns to the normal cycle. Trivia * There is a memorial to Confederate soldiers in the centre of town. The inscription on it reads: 1861 - 1865 To the three thousand two hundred and two unknown soldiers gathered from the slopes of the Carmody Hills to the banks of the Dakota River. Their remains could not be identified, but their valiant acts were recorded in the words of their leader, Major Hobart H. Crawley, whose miraculous survival at the head of the charge on the morning of March 30th, 1863 means their sacrifice will never be forgotten. '' ''May they rest in peace.